The present invention relates to the field of security lock systems, and more particularly a security locking system that allows locking of virtually any interior or exterior door from the non-hinged side of such door, without reliance on the doors installed lock system or any destructive means of affixing locks to said door. Locking systems that exist in the prior art for temporary securing of a door require access to the interior area of a premises to be secured before prior art devices can function.
An example of a prior art device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,785 issued to Tobey which is a temporary door lock structure disposed to allow temporary locking of a door using an external locking device such as a pad lock or combination lock in order to either defeat access through the door by someone having a key to the integrated lock for the door or to secure a door which does not have a lock on it at all. The short comings of this type of device is that it requires access into the premises to be secured in order to employ the device.
In Tobey, a device that appears to be constructed like an auxiliary clothes hanging bar such as those used over the top of a closet door is illustrated with a clamping plate disposed to accept a pad lock like device to secure the premises. As disclosed and as the invention is taught, Tobey does not allow securing of the door while the door is in the fully closed position. Also, such prior art has other short comings in that the invention in Tobey does not teach securing the door affixing device between two edges of opposing door frame components.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,685 issued to Frank teaches another example of a portable door lock device which requires access to the interior structure of the door frame in order for the device to operate. Frank teaches a locking pin device which is affixed within the bolt receptacle as to allow the device to be locked into place to hold a door, from the hinged side of that door, from being opened from the outside. Once again, this example of the prior art devices illustrates the short comings and earlier inventions since the device does not allow securing of a premises from the non-hinged side of the door.
The disclosed invention is designed to lock virtually any door from the non-hinged side without relying on any installed, key-operated lock system within the existing door structure, and without screwing a hasp assembly into the door and doorjamb. The present invention is designed to be applied in various situations, including illegal break-in scenarios where an internal or external door is damaged and the property owner cannot secure the property without either a locksmith, the purchase of a replacement lock on short notice, or installation of destructive hasp apparatus and lock as a temporary solution. In situations where the door jamb at the lock point is damaged, only hasp apparatus would offer any protection from further unwanted entry. Such methods require additional destruction of the premises such as the application of nails or screws to be installed on both the door and the door jamb.
Other areas of use for the present invention would be for those who need to enforce court ordered evictions, foreclosures of apartments or properties, or the securing of premises for law enforcement reasons such as police seizures or after search warrants are served. In such events, usually a locksmith is necessary to secure the premises or otherwise resorting to a destructive, hasp apparatus-type lock system is necessary.
The present invention can also be used by members of the industrial or construction trades. In many instances, contractors and trade workers need to secure materials and tools on a job location that is either under construction and not yet secure, or in a location that is not secure with respect to leaving valuable and expensive tools, paperwork or technical drawings which may be confidential. In such situations, individuals are forced to either transport their tools and equipment daily to and from the job site or hire security personnel so the equipment or materials are not left unattended. The latter solution is often prohibitively expensive.
The present invention differs from such conventional locking technology as may be in the prior art, by allowing any interior or exterior door to be secured from the outside or non-hinged side, quickly and nondestructively. Therefore, even a door which is not situated with a locking mechanism can be effectively secured without the need to damage the door structure, or to install temporary locks and other such related systems which require damage to the door structure by the application of fastening means such as screws and bolts.
The present invention relates to a portable and nondestructive door lock and security system comprising of three main parts , a base member, a security pin and a cover plate, along with a separate, conventional locking means such as a pad lock. With the components described, the door to be secured is essentially wedged between the base member which is compressed between the door jamb frame on either side of the door and the interior side of the door by the clamping action of the locking pin when it is secured in place. The security pin is oriented with a locking ring at its head end and a finger like protrusion at its tail end. The locking pin head is affixed to both the base member and the cover plate utilizing locking means, while the tail end of the pin is inserted under a door to be secured and rotated so that the tail protrudes on the hinged side of the door and above the bottom edge of the door. In such a fashion, attempting to open the door and swing it about its hinged axis would cause contact between the bottom interior edge of the door and the tail of the locking pin, thereby securing the door.
In operation, the locking pin is placed on the ground and rotated to be in the correct position to secure the door. The base member is then placed over the locking pin head such that the head, which is a disc like structure, protrudes through several slots that are available in the base member. The base member is situated such that it will contact either side of the door frame structure of the door to be secured. Thereafter, a cover plate is placed over the locking pin head such as to secure the locking pin so that it cannot be removed by rotation or by jocyling the base member. The base member is held firmly in contact with the door frame structure by the combination of the components.
Graduations on the sides of the base member allow the plate to be positioned between the vertical door jambs of virtually any door, regardless of the door jamb thickness, sizing, molding shape or door width. The base member is wide enough to accommodate most normal sized doors. It is not necessary to have exact dimensions or to have a variety of different size base members, or cover plates, in that the invention functions well without an exact fit, as will be appreciated by reference to the various drawings.
Both the base member and the cover plate contain oval shape holes in a variety of orientations which accept the head of the locking pin such that adjustments can be made in determining precisely how to orient the invention for a particular door position. The base member provides the primary structure to the device, transmitting any opening force of the door being transmitted through the locking pin to the door jambs which contact the opposite edges of the base member. The cover plate oval shaped holes are provided so that they essentially match the positions of the openings in the base member and served to secure the base member against the outer portion of the door so that base member cannot be removed once a locking means is affixed to the components as described.
When operationally positioned, the base member covers the security pin with the exception of that portion of the locking pin head which is protruding through the oval shaped holes in the base member. The cover plate, which in the preferred embodiment is a rectangular plate, also contains oval shaped holes matching the orientation of the holes or openings in the base member. Positioning the cover plate over the center portion of the base member, allowing the exposed head of the locking pin to pass through one of the oval shaped holes, the disclosed invention functions properly. When positioned properly, the base member with the portion of the locking ring protruding through one of the oval shaped holes, is then covered by the cover plate, allowing the same portion of the locking pin head to protrude through the oval shaped holes and the cover plate.
It will be appreciated that the locking pin head would be in a position to accept an external lock of any variety, including pad locks, combination locks or other fastening means. Once the present invention is applied to a door to be secured, the door cannot be opened with a key or forced opened from either the inside or the outside of the premises being secured. The advantage of the present invention is accomplishing this locking means with no screws or other destructive fastening means applied to any of the structure, including the door, door jamb or the frame. Locking means which may be used with the present invention is well known to those skilled in the art and it is not necessary that unusual locking devices be applied for the invention to be effective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door security system that allows, by completely nondestructive means, the locking of virtually any door from the non-hinged side of the door, without reliance on the presence, absence, or condition of the doors own lock mechanism. Another object of the present invention is to provide a door security system that allows, by completely nondestructive means, the locking from the non-hinged side of any door regardless of the width.